Frost Bite
Frost Bite is the ninth episode of Finn 10: Fusion. Plot *-Billy is studying cube from Fang to Fang- *Billy: Vompyro, then Goopster. Vompyro is like a vampire, Goopster is like a sludge monster. *Finn: Don't forget Black Sound. He's like a microphone. *Finder: They're just like mythical creatures. You know, besides Black Sound. *Finn: My dad told me about a story related to this one. He encountered a mummy, a wolf, and a Frankenstein-like monster. *Tom: We could also encounter a yeti, Bigfoot, a dragon, a mermaid, Cyclops, Chupacabra, the French Tooth- *Carly: French Tooth? What's that? *Tom: Legend says that in Europe, the French Tooth steals French fries, French toast, and other French food and hides it in a secret room inside the Eiffel Tower. *Carly: You made that up. *Tom: Did I? *-Billy turns TV to news- *Finder: What's that? *News Reporter: Weather today: 55 degrees below 0. Yep, it's a blizzard in Bellwood. Bring your snow gear. *Finn: A blizzard in May? Something's wrong. Let's investigate. *-the gang put on their snow gear and go outside- *Finn: It's probably the work of a yeti. *-Finder falls down because of snowballs- *Tom: Where did those come from? *-random snowballs appear out of nowhere- *-Tom mutates- *-Finn slams Greatrix- *Finn: Bigblob! *-Finn blasts wall of goo for protection- *-Vaxasaurian Tom blocks snowballs and gets closer- *-Carly turns into an Anodite- *Anodite Carly: What can this one do? *-Anodite Carly flops around- *-Anodite Carly crashes into Yeti- *-Yeti regenerates- *-Finn scans Yeti- *Finn: Ready for a taste of your own medicine? *-Finn slams Greatrix- *Finn: Benvicktor! Better known as Finnvicktor. This Greatrix has to give me the right alien when I need the right alien like situations related to this- *-Yeti freezes Finn- *Finder: Finn! *-Finder runs to Finn- *-Finder mutates- *-Nanomech Finder blasts beam and breaks ice- *-Nanomech Finder turns back to normal- *Finn: Don't toy with my emotions. *-Finn blasts electricity- *-electricity cracks and breaks Yeti- *-Yeti regenerates- *Finn: How do you stop a guy you can't destroy? *Finder: Destroy the guy you can't stop. *Finn: You just said that backwards! *Finder: Backwards that said you just said! *Finn: You don't make any sense. *Finder: Sense any make don't you. *Finn: You just gave me an idea! Why use powers when there's no sense to use them? *Billy: I'm very smart, and I don't get what you said. *Later... *-the gang are putting on costumes that resemble objects- *Finn: When the Yeti sees that we aren't around, he won't use his powers. When he isn't looking, we'll attack and then move. *Carly: That's a good plan. *-the group transform- *-Carly turns into her Petrosapien form- *-Finn turns into Spitter- *Where the Yeti is... *-the Yeti is launching snowballs- *-the gang move in- *-Yeti looks at the objects, then back at the people he was throwing snowballs at- *Finn(whispering): Now! *-Billy blasts beam- *-Tom uses sonic roar- *-Finder blasts beam- *-Finn spits acid spit- *-Carly shoots diamonds- *-Yeti falls apart, then comes back together- *-Yeti freezes costumes- *-Yeti breaks costumes- *Tom: RUN! *-the gang run in different directions- *-Finn turns into Chromastone and blasts energy at Yeti, turning him into a pond- *-pond turns back into Yeti and traps Finn in snowball- *-others try to fight Yeti- *-Yeti traps them all in snowballs- *-Finn turns into Heatblast and blasts a barrier of fire that melts the snow, including Yeti- *Yeti: OOOOAAAWWWWWERRRRREEEWWQQFFFFF! *-Yeti turns into a water monster and grows really big- *-Yeti growls really loud- *-Finn sets Greatrix in blue mode- *-Finn selects Arcticguana and Benmummy- *-Arcticguana and Benmummy walk in portal- *-Finn walks in portal- *-alien comes out of other side- *Finn: Wrapfreeze! *-Finn freezes Yeti- *Finder: All man, that was a short snow day. *-Finn gets idea- *-Finn stretches arms around Yeti- *-Finn spins Yeti around and around and around- *-Yeti explodes, sending snow everywhere- *Everyone: Yay! *-Yeti's head lands on Carly- *-episode ends- *''More Coming Soon'' Category:Episodes Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Episodes of Finn 10: Fusion Category:Story Arc Category:Six Baddies Story Arc